The Great Flood: War of the Crescent
by i-wish-799
Summary: This is the story of the events leading up to the great flood, the story you were told in WW is false. The king of hyrule did not single handedly do all he could to save hyrule, he single handedly tried to destroy it. Ganon fought hard to protect Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

For once I have freedom

I ran down the hall, sword in hand. The hall was empty, early morning light streamed in through the windows. I came to the end of the hall and turned trying not to slow down even a bit. I almost slammed into a statue, as I jumped out of the way I noticed a Moblin was charging at me. With usual Moblin stupidity it charged straight at me, weapon held high. When it got close it swung the huge knife. I dove to the side and swung my small rapier at its neck. With one well-aimed slash it fell, a dark blood-like substance pooled at my feet. I took off picking up the pace of my mad dash once again.

I pushed open the door, it was a small servants door. My escapades as a child seemed to come in handy during my escape attempts. I ran through the garden, I had not noticed before but it was so grand. It was so well taken care of, any garden my father once had paled in comparison. I saw a darknut patrolling. He turned at the sound of my footsteps. He walked over to see what he had just heard. I dove into the nearest bush. I burrowed deep into the hedge. Trying to still my breathing, which was easier said then done. The Darknut strode purposefully to stand in the spot I had just vacated. I was convinced it was going to hear my heart pounding and my ragged breaths.

He saw nothing so he turned to return to his post. I turned my head looking for a way out of these bushes, one that would be quick and quiet. I noticed I was in a rose bush. I slowly pushed my way out of it. I ended up on the other side of the hedge of roses. I looked back at the hedge; I saw the roses on it were of two colors. I picked one of the roses, the petals were alternately a shining gold and royal purple. The contrast was beautiful. I tucked the rose into my braid. Grasping firmly to my newly acquired rapier I took off towards the gate.

The main gate was heavily guarded but the westward entrance was not. I ran towards the west exit. I opened the door that led to a small guards room that was built into the castles wall. I let the door slowly close behind me. I was in a small rectangular room. For the most part it was bare. A small day bed, a desk, a chair, and a rack of spare weapons were all that adorned this room. I stepped forward cautiously, something seemed wrong. My grip tightened on the rapier.

I heard the door lock behind me. I spun to face the door, which was now blocked by large metal bars. I turned slowly back towards the other door. I ran up to it and tried to open the door. Of course it was locked, I heard a soft chuckle behind me. A shiver went up my spine, and a light smile graced my lips. I straightened my shoulders and turned to Face my imprisoner.

He had a sly smile on his face, he reminded me of predator that knows he just won. I guess that is what he is, I am just prey, in this game of cat and mouse. I stood straight, giving him a nod of respect. His smile widened, he now looked like a young boy who just won the prize at a carnival game. I had to hide the smile that image brought on. I stifled a giggle. He raised one eyebrow, obviously wondering what could be funny in this situation.

"My dear princess you should know better. The Triforce connects us. You cannot run from me or hide from me, i can always find you. Now would you return with me." As he said the last line of his speech he raised his arm like any proper gentlemen of the royal line would have. I had no choice really, I could fight and be unceremoniously dragged back to my rooms, but I had more pride than that. I slid the rapier into my belt. I walked up to the dark lord and hooked my arm into his. My hand lightly grasping his forearm. I felt so small next to him, not weak but insignificant.

He smiled down to me, a smile of victory. Before I could stop myself I returned the smile with mischievous grin of my own. He chuckled lightly as I chastised myself in my mind. I felt him collect magic around us. We were quickly transported to a garden. Not the one I had made my escape attempt through, but another. I had seen this garden before. It was on the ground floor below Ganondorf's apartments. I glanced around the garden, instinctively searching the landscape for danger. A hedge of those same golden and purple roses surrounded this garden as well.

I let out a light chuckle when I realized I had been escorted here by my biggest threat. He once again raised his eyebrows with a look of wonder on his face. I covered my mouth and burst into a fit of giggles. I am not sure why but my position seemed funny in my eyes. We started to stroll through the garden; I was still smiling like an idiot. The irony of my situation, I spent my life telling myself I would never be a helpless princess. I would never need to be rescued.

I never wanted to be rescued, let alone captured. Suddenly I had an urge to lie down. I looked around; there was a perfect patch of grass. I suddenly bolted for it. I felt Ganon begin to stop me, and then he decided not to. I flopped down on the dew-covered grass. I stared up at the moon, it was perfectly full. Ganon slowly walked over to me, he chuckled as he did so. I glared at him for laughing at me, but it did not have the desired effect. I pushed myself up on my elbows and continued to glare, though a smile was creping onto my lips. Ganon walked past me and leaned up against a tree less than two feet away.

I did not know what had gotten into me. I was suddenly giddy. I wanted to run to giggle to play. To do so many things I had not done since I was a child. I thought back to my childhood. I would play tag in the halls. My parents hated how much I loved to be outdoors. Tag was one of my favorite games. Now that I thought about it the last time I had played tag was the day I met Ganondorf. I smiled in memory.

_I had been playing tag with some of the servants children, as none of the nobles' brats would do anything fun. I was almost twelve at the time; everyone told me I was too old for such childish games. I snuck up behind the cook's daughter and tagged her on the shoulder. She shrieked with joy and annoyance. I ran cackling down the hall. I quickly turned the corner smacking straight into one of the guards. I guess he did not recognize I was the princess. I was wearing my maid's sons clothing so I think it was an honest mistake._

_He picked me up by the arm and shook me. "What do you think you are doing you little urchin? Do you know who I am?" before he gave me a chance to answer he started on another small rant about how I should be punished for disrespecting an officer. Just then to a dark skinned man appeared from the shadows of the hall and asked what the problem was. When I looked up at the tall Gerudo boy I saw him look straight into my eyes, I knew he knew whom I was. _

"_It is none of your business, Lord Dragmire" the title was said with such disrespect it made me grit my teeth. I kicked the man in the shin and smiled up at the teenage Lord. Before Ganondorf could stop the man, I felt a stinging slap across the face. It knocked me down. " You little wench, I will bring your action to the attention of the general. Citizens should respect army personnel especially captains such as myself."_

_I stood with help from Ganondorf. I smiled at the poor fool. "Oh I know exactly who you are captain Maksa. You see I make a point of knowing all those who hold positions of power under me. You my good sir are a bastard and a foolish one at that." I removed my cap as i said this so that my hair fell out of it in a waterfall on golden blonde hair. I smiled triumphantly at the look on the man's face. He looked ashen; I saw the terror in his face. "I won't bring this to my father's attention if you make up for this mistake on your own. I want you to volunteer every free day you have at the orphanage in town. I will check, so don't try and get out of it. Also I will inform you when I think you have learned your lesson."_

_Ganon walked me back down the hall. He congratulated me on a job well done. We had a light conversation about the poor soldier. As we passed a small hallway, one of the children I had been playing with jumped out of a hiding place and tagged me. He quickly ran off again with a giggle. I was about to chase after him when I realized Ganondorf stood next to me. "Tag your it" I stated with a giggle as I touched his arm quickly then dashed off. I turned to see a bewildered look on his face. _

_Once he was over the shock he quickly took up the chase. I knew the halls better, but he was older and faster than me. He quickly caught up with me. I ducked out of the way of his first tag but he got me on the second try. We both laughed at this. I tried to gauge how old he was. He seemed to be between thirteen and fifteen. It was hard to tell though. He, much like me, acted much older than his age. Just then my father came down the hall, with an entire entourage of nobles. _

_Me and Ganondorf were both breathing heavy and laughing in joy. As my father neared we both stood up straight. I pulled my hair back up in my cap and slipped into the shadows. I could not let my father see me in these boys' clothes. Ganondorf looked at me, questioning my actions. I put a finger to my lips, begging him not to mention me. He understood and walked to greet my father. I saw my father's lips curl in what some could mistake for a smile but I knew that he disliked Ganondorf. Why? He was nice person and the leader of a nearby kingdom. But then again my father was hard to please, he was a very judgmental person. _

My mind snapped back to the present when I heard Ganondorf move. I looked up at him to see that he had climbed into the lower branches of the tree. Not far off the ground, but still the King of Thieves was climbing a tree under the moonlight. I smiled up at him. He looked around trying to act like this was completely normal for him.

I forced myself off the damp grass. I walked up to Ganon, trying not to giggle the entire time. It was hard considering my plan. I had noticed that I could easily push him out of the tree, but instead I walked up to him and pushed him gently. He had to work to regain his balance but did not fall. He looked at me questioningly. I started to back up, a smile spread across my face. "Tag, Your it." I said with a giggle. I waited a moment to see the look on his face. He looked at me in wonder then I saw a truly genuine smile plaster itself on his face. I quickly took off running.

I heard him drop out of the tree and take up the chase. I grabbed onto the trunk of a small tree to turn myself about. As I completed the loop I noticed Ganondorf was waiting for me. I ran straight into his chest. I pushed off of him and glared childishly up at him. I sensed the after taste of magic. "That's not fair, no magic" I whined.

He smiled "Okay, from now on no magic, but your still it." At the word it he took off running. I immediately took off after him. I could not keep up with him, he was a warrior. So I ran and pulled myself up into a tree. I perched in the tree waiting for him to come close.

I watched as he noticed I was no longer in pursuit. He walked cautiously back towards where he had last seen me. Then he started to wander slightly, constantly looking around him for any glimpse of me. I waited for him to be just close enough then I jumped. I had meant to land close to him but I overshot. Tackling him to the ground. He had turned at the last moment so I knocked him to the flat of his back. Ending up lying on top of him. With a quick roll I was back on my feet. "Tag, yo-" was all I got out before his hand snatched my foot and dragged me back to the ground. He stood quickly and replied "nope, your it."

I growled and leapt to my feet. He made a mock whimpering sound and started to run. We chased each other for a good ten minutes but I just could not catch him. Finally I returned to my patch of moonlit damp grass and called out "okay I give" he appeared from behind the tree he had been leaning on earlier. I gave a shriek and threw a clump of grass at him. He caught it easily and grinned. "Damnit" I swore.

He held out his hand, I took it. I was quickly pulled to my feet. I was pulled up so quickly I lost my balance and fell into Ganondorf. We both did not move for a moment just staying pressed against each other. He quickly lifted me in a hug. I felt magic wrapping around us. Suddenly we were outside of my room. In Ganondorf's personal library, the door to his apartments was on the left and the door to mine was on the right.

He released his hold on me slowly. He stepped back grabbing my hand he leaned down and kissed it. I tried to hide the shiver that ran down my back when his lips came in contact with my skin. At this moment I wished my hair was down so I could hide the blush that was creeping up my cheeks. He met my eyes; I stared into the wonderful gold and green eyes. "Would you be kind enough to join me for a late diner. I believe you will want a moment to freshen up." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Meet me in the dinning room when you are ready."

I slipped into my room, instinctively locking the door behind me. I looked around the bedroom. It still amazed me every time I saw it. The walls were painted in a scene of a sunset over Lake Hylia. Right in the center of the setting sun was a door, pained the same flaming golden orange the sun was. That door lead to Ganondorf's sleeping chambers. What was now my room, I am told used to be a study, the room that is now my bathroom was once a weapons room. He completely re-decorated the rooms so I could have rooms in his apartments.

I guess he was worried I would try to run away. I had tried, at least once a week for the last month. Ganondorf barely even tried to stop me now; it was almost a game to both of us. But if I were to win, suddenly it would be much more serious. Now that I thought about it did I really want to leave? No not truly, my family had fled when Ganondorf came. They did not even mount an attack. A small army of guards and myself is all that stayed to protect Hyrule.

I was learning to love this new Castle, and Ganon, he actually cared for the People of Hyrule. I smiled at the thought of Ganondorf. I don't know why but whenever I think of him it is not anger I feel but happiness. I grinned like an idiot to myself at the thought of dinner with him, even though we have eaten dinner together everyday for the last month.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I stripped out of the Gerudo military outfit I wore. I walked over to the length-sized mirror that hung in the bathroom. The mirrors were my favorite part of this bathroom; an entire wall of the bath was a huge mirror. Following my basic bathing routine. I walked over to the bath and turned on the spicket. Adjusting the temperature, the bath was a little over four feet deep and almost five feet across. The water started to rush in. I stood and walked over to the mirror, I inspected my body.

I undid the tight braid, allowing my hair freedom. My dirty blonde hair fell in golden waves, my hair fell to my lower back. My hair was between wavy and straight, depending on the weather. My breasts were a good size; my hand could just perfectly cup them. I had a curving shape; among Hylian royalty it was best to be as skinny as possible. I had never cared about that, I was on good terms with the body the Goddesses had blessed me with. I stood at almost five feet and seven inches. I had a fighters body I was skinny but not stick-like.

In rebellion of my father I pierced my ear a few months before Ganon attacked. I had three small hoops in each ear. Every one told me I looked like a pirate or a thief with them, they said it to hurt me but I took it as a compliment. I had never truly fit in among the other nobles. I saw the stupidity of their actions. They also never believe in the dreams I had. The only person to ever believe me was Impaz she was part sheikah and part hylian. She was sent away when I was young because my mother thought she was a bad influence on me. Now that i thought about it, though it was hard to stomach, my mother was a bit of a pompous bitch.

I walked over and climbed into the tub. I stood in the waist high water, slowly submerging myself. I washed my hair thoroughly. Scrubbing my body with soap and sand from the shores of Lake Hylia. I sunk under the water to rinse myself. Looking at the scenery of the room, it was the scenery of a desert oasis. The colors of this room reminded me of Ganon's eyes.

Both held a beautiful golden bronze with sporadic flecks of green. Did I just describe Ganondorf, the man who took my country from me, as something of beauty? I could not deny that he was a wonderful thing to look at. It is not like he has ever harmed me. The closest he came to hurting me was the first time I ran away. When he caught me I jumped him brandishing a kitchen knife. I guess he was not expecting this because it hit him. He still held a scar on his shoulder from where I stabbed him. He threw me off of him, and I landed on the floor bruising my shoulder. He did apologize later, though I never even though about apologizing for his arm at the time.

Now we had an simple alliance now. At times I felt as though he were my best and only true friend. When at other times I hated him for stealing my fathers throne. Though he cared for this country better than my father ever had. It almost felt treasonous to think of the Lord of Thieves as anything but my enemy, but I knew that he was not my enemy. He was the only person to ever give me freedom, to ever accept me for me. Even when we were young he never looked down upon me for being different. For not playing the games of gossip among the royals.

I stepped out of the bath, wrapping myself in a fuzzy blue towel. I dried my hair, brushing out the tangles. Once I was dry I went to my closet, looking through the dresses I picked a deep purple and black dress, with gold accents. I picked the dress because it reminded me of the roses from earlier. I found a small circlet of gold, and put a golden armband on each arm. Normally I did not put much thought into what I wore. Usually something simple in purple or blue but tonight I felt like showing off. I am not sure why but I wanted Ganon to see me as a woman. I am not sure how I feel about him but I want to dress up tonight.

Next I grabbed a stick of kohl and easily applied it to my upper and lower eyelids. I found a powder that matched my skin tone and quickly applied a light layer. I went through the assorted womanly supplies finally finding what I wanted. A small container that held a light red cream. I rubbed a small amount on my lips, just enough to let them shine, but not to bother me when I ate.

I looked at the overall effect. The dress plunged low showing off my cleavage, but not low enough to make it seem like I was trying. My hair was left down and shone almost the same color as the circlet that adorned my head. I wore simple black gloves with the symbol of the Triforce painted on the left hand. I wore short black boots, simple and comfortable. My blue eyes seemed to darken and lighten at the same time with the addition of kohl. I decided I approved of my outfit. I practically skipped to the private dinning room.

I entered the room studying Ganon's features looking for a sign that he noticed my dress. I saw it as he looked up, I noticed his eyes widen slightly and his muscles tighten. I smiled at his reaction, though he quickly covered it up. Ganon is very in control of his outward emotions, to get even such a small reaction out of him is hard. "Good evening Princess, you look lovely tonight." He said with a cordial smile.

"Good evening my lord, I am sorry to have kept you waiting." I replied with a victorious smile. I cold see him almost say something then catch himself.

"It is all right, I was not waiting long." With that he snapped his fingers. Two young Gerudo Women walked into the room carrying plates of food. We ate in peace, a light conversation. Staying away from anything important or meaningful. After diner Ganon walked me to my room once again. I gave him a light hug goodnight. I felt him suppress a shudder during the brief hug. In all truth I did not want to let go of him but knew if I held on any longer things would become awkward. I opened the door but before I went in I watched him walk towards his own room. He looked back as he opened his own door; I saw the surprise on his face when I was still there. I gave him a fleeting smile and retired to my room.

I lay in bed for almost an hour mulling over the days realizations. Trying to figure out what I felt for my dark lord. I came to very few conclusions. One was I did not really want to escape anymore. If I did I would not know what to do. At first my plan was to find a rebellion and join my father in a fight for our kingdom. Then I realized that my father was a coward and no one wanted to rebel against Ganon, he was a good king. I also accepted I no longer thought of Ganondorf as my enemy. I do not know what I do consider him, a friend? Though I fought myself over this I feel more for him than friendship. I had no idea what to do with these emotions. I was almost eighteen and had never even been properly courted, or had a chance to truly flirt.

Any boy in court had always disgusted me, and I knew that anyone who was not royal I had no chance at. I thought about my life I had only ever had two things that even resembled a crush. I had a crush on a young knight in training but my father found out and scared the boy away. Besides that the only person I had ever even though about being romantically involved with was the Prince of Thieves. It must have been a year ago.

_Ganon came to call upon my father again. He was asking for help his people were suffering in the desert. I remember clearly watching him enter the castle hope alive in his eyes. He stayed a week with us trying to reason with my father. Whenever he came to the castle we would talk. Usually of simple court matters, sometimes we would talk of his people sometimes of my lack of freedoms._

_The night before he left I remember the knot in my stomach. I wanted to run through the castle to find his room. To hug him and tell him it was going to be okay. My father had refused him once again. I fell asleep that night thinking of the Prince of Thieves. Wondering what his lips taste like._

_ That night I dreamt of the desert, I saw beautiful dark skinned women praying to the Goddesses for mercy, for rain. I saw children dying from lack of food. Once strong warriors wasting away. I saw their king ,Ganondorf Dragmire, trying everything he could to save these people. I watched as he begged my father for help one final time. My father lifted his nose in the air and denied the poor king once again. I saw myself watching this, I saw myself blink back tears._

_I woke the next morning knowing this dream was real. Everything happened just as it had in my dream. When I went to sleep that nigh I could not. I was up the entire night worrying about Ganon and his people. Later in the day Ganondorf pleaded with my father once more. It was the scene from my dream the night before. My father snubbed Ganons request, his nose held high in the air. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Ganon and his small company quickly packed. I pleaded with my father in his private rooms begging him to send at least a little bit of help to these poor people. _

_My father repeatedly told me I do not understand politics or what these savages were capable of. I told him of my dream, he replied that i have an overactive imagination. After my father had me dragged from the room, I sat in my room and sobbed. thinking of the sufferings of Ganon's people. When I saw from my window him and his small band of warriors walking through the courtyard to leave I knew that I had to see him one last time. So he knew that I tried. I quickly slipped out of my rooms past the guard. one Guard saw me but I lost him in the shadows. _

_I ran to the stable ignoring the shouts of alarm as I ran past soldiers. I grabbed the first horse I saw that was geared up to go. I launched onto her back and rode quickly through the main streets of castle town. As i reached the gates I saw that the Gerudo party was just 200 feet ahead of me. A soldier stood in my way but I did not slow. Another soldier had gotten ahold of my stead's reins. I nimbly jumped off and sped across the draw bridge. I felt the soil under my bare feet as i ran towards my dear friend. _

_ I ran to catch Ganon before he was to far away. His guards stopped me. I fought them tooth and nail to reach him. When he realized it was me trying to reach him he called them off. I ran up and hugged him, I felt the sacred mark of the goddesses ache, and it made my hand sore. He put his hands on my shoulders and told me it would be all right. Then he hugged me I heard him whisper "Please no matter what I do, don't hate me Zelda" I nodded and watched as they rode into the distance._

_ A group of guards quickly caught up to me. They dragged me backed to the castle at my father's orders. I did not protest or show any emotion until I was safely locked in my room. I prayed to Din to protect them. I asked Nayru to find justice in this. I begged Farore to stop my family from making such idiotic decisions. I fell asleep that night with a prayer still on my lips and hope in my heart. I was directly connected to the Goddesses they had to listen to me._

I did not notice before but when revisiting these memories I noticed something. The great Goddesses granted my prayers. Din protected them, Nayru gave them justice by allowing them to take control of Hyrule and, Farore took my father out of a position to make stupid decisions. I laughed at the irony of the situation. I finally resigned myself to the idea that I was not sleeping tonight. I got out of bed; wearing just a nightgown I went out into the library. I tried to read, but my mind could not focus on a book. I saw a light coming from Ganondorf's room. I had the insane urge to open the door and disturb whatever he was doing. Maybe tackle him onto the bed. I resisted this urge and headed outside. I stood on a balcony overlooking the garden we had played in earlier.

I started to try and manipulate my magic. I had never been taught how to use magic. I was naturally gifted in it being hylian and I had power due to the piece of Triforce that resided in my body. I managed a small ball of power before it dissipated into the air. I thought about the rose from earlier. I tried to re-create it. I got a black and white rose. It was actually beautiful. I started to create rose after rose. Each one was black and white. The patterns differed but overall they looked similar. I had a small pile of roses. I wanted to put them in a vase. I focused on a glass vase. Everyone I made came out wrong in someway. I could not mold the energy to form a Vase. It was something about the glass.

I tried once again, imagining the plain clear glass vase in my mind. I focused on the energy inside of my solidifying into a sturdy glass vase. Suddenly I felt a surge of power, I opened my eyes to see the vase forming before my eyes. It was beautiful; I looked closely to see intricate designs etched in the glass. It was of a hand holding a rose. I knew I did not do this by myself. I turned slowly to see the dark lord leaning on the railing looking up at the moon.

"Yes your just the perfect symbol of innocent. innocently standing there gazing into the sky, you didn't interfere at all did you. Ganon how do you do that. Such control of magic." I said to him. He was trying to play it off like he did not help my vase form.

He gave me a lopsided grin, "Years of practice darling, and a few very good teachers" I looked down at the mention of a teacher. Who would be willing to teach me, a girl and a princess at that, magic? No one, I had looked for a tutor before. Not many even knew how to control magic, and no one would teach me.

"I could show you, if you trust me princess" I nodded. He made his way next to me. He held out his hand. I placed my left hand into his. I watched my Triforce flare to life with a flash of gold. His did the same. We were both bathed in the golden light that emanated from our hands. "This is where your power comes from," he said solemnly.

I had never accessed the power the goddesses had blessed me with it. I had not even known it was possible to draw power from it until Ganondorf attacked. "Think about the wisdom and magic that is held within this mark. Let it flow into you, always remember to ask and thank the Goddesses." I thought about the mark, tried to imagine magic releasing from the sacred mark into my body. 'Nayru, please may I access this energy' I asked in my mind.

I felt a trickle of magic. It seeped from the mark into my blood. Just this small amount of power made me feel energized. I felt like I could fight of an army. I tried to focus on Building a rose once again, but at the back of my mind I was thinking about those damnable vases. What formed in front of me was a glass rose. It formed so quickly, before I had to focus for a minute before it even started to solidify. This rose just formed. Admittedly it wasn't what I had been going for. But it was beautiful. I reached out and grabbed the floating rose. I felt a sharp prick on my finger; I immediately brought the small cut to my mouth.

"Ow, damnit it even has thorns." I laughed at myself. Ganon gave a soft chuckle. I tasted my blood; I wonder how badly I was cut. I pulled my finger from my hand and tried to study it in the moonlight. I could tell it wasn't to bad but it was bleeding a pretty good amount. Ganon grabbed my hand; he kissed the wound healing it in the process.

I looked up at him; we both knew he could have healed the cut without kissing it. Why then? He looked away; I saw that my blood had gotten on his lip. I lifted my arm and wiped the blood off. He smiled; I saw something in his eyes. It could only be explained as want, perhaps lust. I felt my stomach flip, butterflies flitted among my organs. It reminded me of falling, or that feeling just before you fall. As if to break the silence He took the glass rose out of my hand and looked it over.

"I am guessing you weren't going for glass rose? Don't worry you just need to learn to practice," he said with a sympathetic smile.

"A lot of practice." I said with a light laugh. "Ganondorf? Why would you teach me?" I asked the question quietly, barely whispering it.

"In truth I am the only person who understands where your magic comes from. If you want I could find someone else to teach you." He sounded almost hurt that I did not want him to teach me.

"Its not that, why would you teach ME. I am your prisoner. I could use this power against you. I have been trying to escape regularly for the past month…" this is the first time we had truly talked about me running away. We had never actually brought it up. I saw his expression change. The smirk fell of his face to be replaced by a grim look of lonely feelings.

"Do you really want to escape? Is it that important? If you truly want freedom you may go. I would teach you simply because you should know these things." With his last words he turned away from me and started to walk away.

I grabbed the fabric of his dark cape. "No" was all I said. As if that should explain everything. I turned to look at me once again. One of his favorite looks was on his face. A questioning look, one eyebrow raised. Asking me to explain. "I don't wanna go. This castle never felt like home until you ruled it. I never really wanted to leave. Where would I go? Join my pitiful family? As if. When you first took over I hoped to form a rebellion. But what would that rebellion be against? The first good king we have had in generations? You have given me more freedom then I have ever had in my life."

He smiled and wiped away a tear I wasn't even aware I had shed. I just wanted to bury myself in his arms. I looked at the ground in defeat. He had won, I never wanted to leave, and this was home. I ran into him, hiding my face in the folds of his robe. I felt his arm wrap around me. I did not cry, I was not sad. I was filled with joy. For the first time in my life I was home. I felt a rain drop land on my neck. I heard the sound of rain approaching. I stepped back from our embrace. He looked up at the sky glaring at it for interrupting us. I grabbed his hand, mine felt dwarfed as he grasped it, and I ran.

He stumbled after me at first, but quickly caught up. I heard the rain pattering against the castle walls. I ran faster, trying to out run the rain. It quickly caught up with us. The heavy rain quickly soaked me. We reached the door I looked up at Ganondorf. We were both soaking wet and smiling. I felt my thin nightgown sticking to me. I saw Ganon give me a discrete once over. I smiled and opened the door. We both slipped into the warm dry environment of the library. I picked my way along the rows of books, careful not to drip on anything.

Ganon walked a few steps behind me. We came upon my door. I turned to say goodnight to Ganondorf once again. "Good night princess." He said as he leaned forward and gave me a light kiss on my cheek. His hand brushed against my hip, sending shivers up my body. I suddenly felt a need for his touch. Just to feel his hands trace the contours of my body. "Have a good night as well--My Lord" I replied through a strained voice. My voice almost cracked in the middle of my sentence.

I closed the door behind me. I leaned against the cool wood of the door. Slowly sliding until I was sitting on the floor. "Shit" I said to the empty room. I felt my breast ache with a need I could not fully understand. All I knew iS the King of Thieves brought out emotions and desires no one else ever had. I walked slowly to find something dry to wear. As I passed a mirror I realized I was wearing a thin, white, and wet nightgown. You could see ever detail of my body, not a thing would have been hidden from Ganondorf. I smiled at the idea, while a blush covered my cheeks.

**A/N**

**Wow that ended up way longer then I thought…..but I like it…**

**The next Chapter is going to be Ganon's point of view for the whole day…..it will be much shorter. I hope anyone who reads this liked it.**

**And this is set a few centuries after Ocarina of time in the Adult's Timeline. This will eventually be the story of how the great flood. For once Ganon is the good guy. Also Link will make an appearance. Though I am not sure if I am going to have him a bad guy or if he will be on Ganon's side. I am thinking of having him still a child, almost ten years younger than the princess. Sorry this is such a long authors note…..i rambled**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW…..i need those review**

**oh i just edited this and got rid of a bunch of mistakes as well as adding bit. anyways hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Accepting rain

The silly girl's Blonde hair streamed behind her as she ran. I watched from the shadows as she swiftly dealt punishment to some of my more hated minions. Honestly I only kept the Moblins and other such creatures around as necessity. Once i had this country completely loyal to me, i would be rid of them. They were already causing problems around town and they were not the best at following my explicit orders. Such as to never attack Zelda no matter what she did, luckily the princess can take care of herself.

She ran through one of my gardens. Like most of the gardens in the castle, this one had purple and gold roses; i had created myself through careful breeding techniques helped by a bit of magic. I had an alternate version of them that could grow in the dessert. They covered my Castle in the desert, The Palace of Sands. She dove into a bush of these roses i winced at the thought of the thorns ripping at her flesh. The Darknut that was looking for her returned to its post. I have decided that i like Darknut, out of all the creatures i employ they listen the best. Admittedly they are a bit easy to sneak passed but they are so helpful. They loved treasure and anywhere you would find a rare item there would be a few Darknuts protecting it.

The Princess ran towards the castle wall. I teleported myself to the room she was planning on using as an escape and set up a trap. She opened the doors and took a few steps in and immediately suspected something was wrong. She heard the door lock and stiffened, as she checked the other door with a sigh I let out a soft chuckle. She shivered and turned a light smile gracing her lips. She suddenly had to hold in a laugh and was left wondering what was so funny. As i spoke she kept trying to stop herself from laughing. I raised my arm to escort her back to her rooms. She grudgingly took my arm, as I gathered a blanket of magic around us.

As i was getting ready to transport us i suddenly decided i wanted to go to a garden. I smiled down at Zelda and she returned a mischievously grin of her own. It sent a light shiver down my back and i transported us. She started to look around my personal favorite garden then she looked at me and chuckled. I could not possibly imagine what she was thinking. Was she laughing at my garden? I doubt it.

We strolled around the Garden she continued to act peculiar, she was smiling and her eyes were flitting from one object to another. As she walked slowly a large smile on her face for no apparent reason suddenly the smile changed and she bolted. I almost tried to stop her but then decided against it. She ran to a perfect patch of grass with the early morning sun barely slanting down on it. I tried to force the thought from my mind but she looked beautiful lying on the ground with the sun barely starting to warm her surrounding. I decided to join her where the sun could warm me; i leaned against a tree just a few feet from her patch of sunlit grass.

She sat and stared blankly at the sky her focused obviously on something only she could see. I was very curious to what she was thinking about. While watching her and the giddy expression in her eyes i had an urge to do something i had not done in quite a long while. Grabbed a hold of the lower branches of the tree i was leaning against and slowly pulled myself up into the tree. I hoped Zelda wouldn't notice but at the same time i wanted her to see I crouched among the branches.

She did notice, she looked up at me with a laugh in her eyes and a confused expression on her face. She jumped quickly; agile and light footed she walked up to my position in the tree. A mischievous smile graced her lips, as she approached it became a grin. Once she was standing next to me, we both looked at each other for a moment then she pushed me. Not hard enough for me to actually fall but i did loose my balance. I almost fell but i barely caught myself on another branch regaining my balance. Though i must have looked ridiculous.

As i looked at her with wonder and confusion she took a few slow steps away from me. She informed me that i was it and took of running. It took me a few moments to realize what she meant. Were we playing tag? I think we were. I smiled in joy and memory of times long gone in the halls of this very castle. I quickly teleported myself so she would run right past me. She glared at me when she ran into me. She shrieked that i was not allowed to use magic. I laughed a bit and promised her that i wouldn't but she was still it. Then i took off running.

I ran for a bit before noticing she was no longer in pursuit. I started to look for her, what game was this. Did she just get bored? I doubt it. What was she planning? I cautiously walked checking behind trees and hedges. Suddenly i felt something smash into my side and knock me into the ground. I started to gather magic around myself until i noticed it was Zelda.

She was lying on top of me, with a surprised smile on her face. She quickly rolled off and with a giggle tried to tell me i was it. Before she finished i was already aiming for her leg. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to earth. She slammed into the ground as i stood up "nope your it". She growled as she stood next to me. I mocked fear as took of running, a genuine smile plastered on my face. As Zelda chased after me i became quite a bit farther ahead.

I guess i was a bit more fit being a warrior then she was living in the lap of luxury. I would train her, if she would let me. I wanted her to be my equal in every way. She was the only one who could truly be my equal; at least she seemed to be. No other woman ever acted like her, no other defied me as much as she did, no one else acted like my equal. I needed her... i stopped myself and pushed those thoughts out of my head. To keep them out i suddenly picked up my pace and started to back track, darting through trees until i was hidden in the shadow of the tree i had climbed earlier.

She searched for me for a while darting around the garden. Finally she returned to her patch of sunlit grass and shouted to me that she gave up. I stepped out from behind my tree and smile in victory. She shrieked at me and through a clump of grass at me. I caught it easily, she swore at how easily i had won, i wanted to console her and tell her i would teach her, but what if i lost her through the truth. I knew she returned some of my feelings, but we were treading on thick water, at any moment we could start to sink.

I put out a hand to pull her up; as she took it a light tingle went up my arm. I pulled her up quickly, a bit too quickly. She lost balance and fell into my chest. We were both a little stunned, not used to being this close to each other, but enjoying it. Neither of us pulled back. I wrapped my arms around her and gathered enough magic to transport us back to our rooms.

The smell of books met me as we arrived in my library. I let go of her and stepped back a bit. I grasped her hand lightly and leaned down to kiss it gently. Our eyes met, her light blue eyes such a contrast to my golden eyes. I asked her to join me for dinner, which was meant as a joke because we both missed dinner and it was now morning; the joke seemed to go right over her head. She just smiled and nodded, i wondered why she was being so odd. She seamed almost uncomfortable, but not uncomfortable more like shy or embarrassed. I haven't seen her like this in a while. She usually only gets like this when i tease her. The last time she was randomly like this was years ago.

I told her to meet me in the dinning room later and watched as she slipped into her rooms. I walked towards my room, my mind full of memories.

_It was over a year ago, just before i came to plead the king for help. My advisors could not believe that i was going to beg for help yet again. The stuck up pompous bastard had already denied us over 15 times in the two years. I did not want to go to war; it would take a toll on my already barely surviving country. Not to mention that hyrule had so many more resources then us. Though most of us were warriors, not farmers. We could probably take them if need be, but I did not want to go to war._

_Why wouldn't the bastard of a king just help us for din's sake? I had promised my people that if we got no help this time i would go to war. I wouldn't tell anyone in Hyrule of this ultimatum we would need the element of surprise if we were to win. I had two very important reasons that i did not want to go to war. One was that i did not want innocent hyrulians to get killed, they did nothing wrong. My second reason is i doubted that Zelda would ever forgive me. I know it was a selfish reason. I should do what is best for my kingdom. I had admitted to myself long ago that i loved her. The way she carried herself, her honesty. She was nothing like her father. She accepted me from the first moment she saw me, my own people did not even accept me that easily. If she hated me i would not know what to do with myself. She did not need to love me, but i could not have her hating me. But as i left the desert on that day i knew when I returned i would have to prepare for war. I would just have to beg her forgiveness. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _Zelda entered the room dressed up quite nicely. Her hair was shinning gold and her eyes were bright. We ate a light meal, a breakfast of sorts. Though neither of us had slept yet. I walked her to her room and hugged her before she went in; she held onto me for just a bit longer then was necessary. We both retreated to our rooms with one more sidelong glance, where our eyes met, unfortunately. Once completely retreated to my room i picked up a book and started to read. It was a history of this land. This particular book was a book of legends, fables and myths. The story of the Hero of time was one of the largest in here along with the legend of the foursword. Many other fables were in this tomb but i focused on the hero of time and his struggles against my ancestor. not Only did i share a bloodline with the accursed man but i was his direct incarnation. I was determined not to follow that path, but to be a good king only using the power of the goddess not the darkness. After mulling over these thoughts i got up and dressed for the day knowing i would get know sleep. I stepped out onto the walkway to see Zelda trying her best at a bit of light creation magic. I watched her for a few minutes before helping her. She was trying to create a vase to hold some roses she had created. The fact that she had created a rose at all was astounding. It wasn't actually alive but it was made of something that could have been. That was hard magic usually taking at least a year of apprenticeship to learn. She had great potential but had never been trained. I wonder if she would let me train her, or at least help her train herself. I stepped in and helped her. The vase quickly formed. She knew she had not done it on her own so she turned to look at me as i tried to seem innocent. I found something to stare at; the moon was still out on this fine crisp morning. She was not fooled. She rolled her eyes as she replied to my innocent like behavior. "Yes you're just the perfect symbol of innocent. Innocently standing there gazing into the sky, you didn't interfere at all did you..... Ganon how do you do that. Such control of magic". A grin stole my features as i replied «Years of practice darling, and a few very good teachers». I was hoping to take this opportunity to teach her some basic, and then maybe i could regularly teach her. I showed her how to access the power of the goddesses. When i told her i would teach her, her face lit up but then became a bit confused. She asked why i would teach her, i was a bit hurt she didn't want me to teach her but it was understandable. When she said something next i understood what she meant, she felt unworthy. Silly girl of course i would teach her, she is the most promising student i had ever seen. For the first time in our history Zelda brought up the fact that she tries to run away. It kind struck a chord, a very sad lonely chord. I found it hard to believe that she still wanted to run away. hadn't i given her everything she could have her freedom if she wanted i only kept her here until she fully understood my side and accepted it she had complete run of the castle. I felt emotions building inside me. Would she really never forgive me? Had i lost her forever... "Do you really want to escape? Is it that important? If you truly want freedom you may go. I would teach you simply because you should know these things." With these last words i turned away from Zelda and started to walk away. She gave a short reply "No" then she explained herself. After explaining herself she ran into me. I wrapped an arm around her. At first i though she was sad, but then i realized she had not lost anything but only gained the one thing she always wanted. We both felt the rain drops splash down against our skin. Zelda grabbed my hand and started to race the rain. Of course we did not make it and ended up walking through my study dripping wet and smiling. I couldn't help but appreciate Zelda's body as it was. Not a single detail was missing under the wet white fabric. When she said goodnight (morning i guess) i felt pure excitement and want race up and down my body. I brushed my hand against her hip and saw the same emotions in her. Her voice was strained when she said her final good bye and slipped through the door. Then i remembered to breathe.


End file.
